Outdoor watering is often preferred to be done with hoses because it allows inexpensive flexibility to where the water is used. For example, in livestock watering it is often desirable to rotate watering sites to minimize livestock stress at any one location. Cold weather outdoor watering is often problematic because hoses must often be located in warm structures considerable distances from where they are used, and can often freeze during the time it takes to move and set the hose up. Since out-buildings more often have electrical service than are heated, often the only feasible options for watering livestock or outdoor pets include either expensive permanent installations or hand carrying the water.
The present invention generally relates to a convenient hose heater which is amenable to a portable and fixed installation, and, in particular, to a hose heater for freeze protection and watering purposes outside buildings during winter.
Various methods and means have been used throughout history for heating water, however most are either fixed, and run with heating units and insulation surrounding the exterior of the hose, or coiled around the hose over the entire length of the hose. A hose heated with these methods is expensive to purchase and operate, bulky, cannot be coiled around a hose reel, is difficult to insulate use and use.
Passive solar heaters are also used to heat water, however these are dependent upon direct sunlight for heat, which in winter is not reliably available. If there is a sunless day, the hose and the water therein will freeze, and the hose will be unavailable for use.
Another option is to have an external water heater, or a water heater installed indoors, with the associated hoses hooked up prior to use and de-coupled after use for inside storage. This, of course, is extremely expensive and cumbersome to do on e routine basis.
A need exists for an inexpensive device that can prevent the freezing of hoses during cold weather and still provide the convenience of use of hoses similarly to warmer weather conditions.